


Realization (Star Wars One-Shot)

by YeetYeeters0n217



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25366594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetYeeters0n217/pseuds/YeetYeeters0n217
Summary: A Jedi Apprentice's realization about the Jedi Order in their final moments, as Order 66 takes place around them.
Kudos: 2





	Realization (Star Wars One-Shot)

The Masters would always say that a Jedi does not feel fear. This always made sense to me. Anakin Skywalker, one of the most famous members of our Order, had the nickname ‘Hero With No Fear’. But when Skywalker came marching into the Jedi Temple, followed closely by the 501st Clone Legion, all I felt was fear. My blood was cold, and I couldn’t move a muscle. I watched in absolute horror as the Clones gunned down my friends; as Skywalker fought Knights and Masters, leaving no survivors. Then a Clone turned towards me, and pointed his blaster at my head.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Masters would always say that a Jedi does not feel anger. This always made sense to me. Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker’s old master, would always have a calm demeanor, never getting angry. But when a Clone Trooper aimed their blaster at me, about to kill me as he had my friends, I felt my blood begin to boil. My vision became tinted with red, and my lightsaber sparked to life, glowing green in my hands. I lunged forward, slashing through the Clone’s torso. I saw several Clones in front of me, and began cleaving my way through them, every now and then batting away a blaster bolt, sending it back at the Clone who fired it. As I cut through the Clones, I saw him - Skywalker, cutting down other apprentices.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Masters would always say that a Jedi does not feel hate. This always made sense to me. Ahsoka Tano, former apprentice of Anakin Skywalker, and my friend, was expelled from the Jedi Order after being falsely accused of terrorism. When her name was cleared, the Jedi Council tried to re-induct her into the Order. She refused. Before she left, I asked how she felt about the Order. She told me that she wasn’t sure anymore, but I could sense that she didn’t feel hate. But when I saw Anakin Skywalker, one of the greatest Jedi of all time, leading a Clone Legion to slaughter us, I felt a deep, hot hatred for the ‘Hero With No Fear’. I charged towards him, my legs moving of their own accord. As I reached him, he spun towards me, and I saw his glowing yellow eyes.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The Master would always say that a Jedi does not feel suffering. This always made sense to me. Yoda, the Jedi Grandmaster, had lived for almost one thousand years. Being as old as he was, I knew he had watched several friends pass away over the centuries. He had also seen several conflicts in the Republic, and now, he’s led the Jedi Order into the Clone War. Yet, somehow, he never showed any sign of suffering. But when I looked into Anakin Skywalker’s eyes, I saw so much  _ fear _ , so much  _ anger _ , so much  _ hate _ . Above all, I saw endless suffering. But I also saw my reflection, and realized that I was feeling the same thing. And he saw that I was. As he brought his blue lightsaber down upon me, I felt something burning in my chest. It wasn’t just his lightsaber, though. It was my emotions, too, upon realizing that the Masters were so wrong. Jedi do feel fear, they do feel anger, and hate. Jedi do suffer. But because we were always taught that otherwise, a Jedi had turned to the Dark Side, and brought ruin upon the Order.


End file.
